It is estimated that at least 170 million persons worldwide are infected with the hepatitis C virus (HCV). Acute HCV infection progresses to chronic infection in a high number of cases, and, in some infected individuals, chronic infection leads to serious liver diseases such as cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
Currently, standard treatment of chronic hepatitis C infection involves administration of pegylated interferon-alpha in combination with ribavirin. However, this therapy is not effective in reducing HCV RNA to undetectable levels in many infected patients and is associated with often intolerable side effects such as fever and other influenza-like symptoms, depression, thrombocytopenia and hemolytic anemia. Furthermore, some HCV-infected patients have co-existing conditions which contraindicate this treatment.
Therefore, a need exists for alternative treatments for hepatitis C viral infection. One possible strategy to address this need is the development of effective antiviral agents which inactivate viral or host cell factors which are essential for viral replication.
HCV is an enveloped positive strand RNA virus in the genus Hepacivirus in the Flaviviridae family. The single strand HCV RNA genome is approximately 9500 nucleotides in length and has a single open reading frame (ORF), flanked by 5′ and 3′ non-translated regions. The HCV 5′ non-translated region is 341 nucleotides in length and functions as an internal ribosome entry site for cap-independent translation initiation. The open reading frame encodes a single large polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids which is cleaved at multiple sites by cellular and viral proteases to produce the mature structural and non-structural (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) proteins. The viral NS2/3 protease cleaves at the NS2-NS3 junction; while the viral NS3 protease mediates the cleavages downstream of NS3, at the NS3-NS4A, NS4A-NS4B, NS4B-NS5A and NS5A-NS5B cleavage sites. The NS3 protein also exhibits nucleoside triphosphatase and RNA helicase activities. The NS4A protein acts as a cofactor for the NS3 protease and may also assist in the membrane localization of NS3 and other viral replicase components. Although NS4B and the NS5A phosphoprotein are also likely components of the replicase, their specific roles are unknown. The NS5B protein is the elongation subunit of the HCV replicase possessing RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) activity.
The development of new and specific anti-HCV treatments is a high priority, and virus-specific functions essential for replication are the most attractive targets for drug development. The absence of RNA dependent RNA polymerases in non-human mammals, and the fact that this enzyme appears to be essential to viral replication, would suggest that the NS5B polymerase is an ideal target for anti-HCV therapeutics. It has been recently demonstrated that mutations destroying NS5B activity abolish infectivity of RNA in a chimp model (Kolykhalov, A. A.; Mihalik, K.; Feinstone, S. M.; Rice, C. M.; 2000; J. Virol. 74: 2046-2051).
WO 2007/087717 discloses compounds of the general formula (A):
wherein R2 is an optionally substituted aryl and R6 is an optionally substituted (C5-7) cycloalkyl or aryl which are useful for the treatment of Hepatitis C virus infections.